This research seeks to develop practical and general methods for the first total synthesis of selected taxane diterpenes. We propose to explore a variety of intramolecular cyclizations to construct the 8-membered B-ring of the taxane system. Our immediate objectives are to synthesize taxicin-II. We hope ultimately to exploit our discoveries to construct biologically active taxane esters resembling the rare anti-tumor substance taxol, a complex number of this series which is of high interest to the National Cancer Institute.